justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jambo Mambo
/ |game = (PS3; Wii DLC) |difficulty = 2/3 (Medium) |effort = 2/3 (Average) |nogm = 5 |pc = Red/Green |gc = Yellow/Red |year = 1997 |lc = White (JD3) Cyan Blue (NOW)|pictos = 63|dlc = October 7, 2011 |dura= 3:00 |nowc = JamboMambo |kcal= 20 |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2)}} "Jambo Mambo" by Olé Orquesta is featured on (as a PS3 exclusive and a DLC for the Wii), , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers consist of one female and one male, they wear the following: P1 P1 has long blue hair tied in a ponytail and wears light blue earrings, a loose red shirt, a yellow glove, navy blue long pants, and red heels. P2 P2 wears a turquoise hat over his blue hair, a turquoise shirt, a red glove, a pair of red suspenders, navy blue long pants and a pair of black sneakers. jambomambo_coach_1@x.png|P1 (Original) Jambomambo coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) jambomambo_coach_2@x.png|P2 (Original) Jambomambo coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background consists of an ochre wall with silhouetted palm trees, trumpets, drums, exotic flowers, and plants. In ''Just Dance Now'', the palms are in full opacity and the drums seem to be smaller. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1, 3: Put your hands near your hips but without touching them. Gold Move 2, 4: '''P1 swings their right arm to the left and left arm up while P2 does it similarly but doing it the opposite way. '''Gold Move 5: Swing your right arm. This is the final move of the routine. jambogm134.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 JM GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3 in-game jambogm2.png|Gold Move 2, 4 JM GM2.gif|Gold Move 2, 4 'in-game'' jambogm5.png|Gold Move 5 JM GM3.gif|Gold Move 5 ''in-game Appearances in Mashups * '' Worth It '' (Tease Me) Trivia * The trumpets and the drums reappear in the background of'' I Like It, but they are silhouetted and not in color. ** Coincidentally, Gold Move 2 & 4 is also recycled in ''I Like It. ** Even more Coincidentally, both are spanish songs. * It isn't available for the Xbox 360 as a DLC along with ''Twist and Shake It'', Soul Searchin’ and ''Baby Don't Stop Now''. However, the last song is available on Just Dance: Greatest Hits ''and ''Just Dance: Best Of. * This is the third Spanish song in the series; it was preceded by Boom and Mamasita. It is succeeded by I Like It, Asereje (The Ketchup Song), Livin’ la Vida Loca, Maria, Follow the Leader, Limbo, Can’t Get Enough, Bailando, Macarena, Junto a Ti, Rabiosa, El Tiki, Hips Don’t Lie and La Bicicleta. * This is one of the several songs that follow the lyrics. When 'Mueve la cintura y los hombros' (Move your hips and shoulders) is sung, the coaches do so. * Accents are present in the title (as it is appropriate) on Just Dance Now. ** They did not appear on Just Dance 3. * In the Just Dance Now archives, the Classifiers folder contains two moves named jambomambo_goldcain and jambomambo_goldjulianna, hinting the name of the performers. * In Worth It’s Mashup, the dancers appear as the original version, instead of the remake version. Gallery Jambomambosqa.png|''Jambo Mambo'' jambo mambo jdn.jpg|''Jambo Mambo'' (Remake) jambomambomenu.png|''Jambo Mambo'' on the Just Dance 3 menu Jambo Mambo JDNow Menu.PNG|''Jambo Mambo'' on the Just Dance Now menu jambomambo_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 425.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' 200425.png|P1's Golden avatar 300425.png|P1's Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (25).png|Pictograms JamboMambo_extr_1.png|Background Videos JAMBO MAMBO ( Extreme Music ) -- Antonio Diaz Lopez Just Dance 3 Wii Jambo Mambo, Olé Orquesta (DLC)-(Non sur Xbox 360) 5* File:Just Dance Now - Jambo Mambo Jambo Mambo - Olé Orquesta - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Console Exclusives Category:1990s Category:Remade Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:DLCs